1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Some conventional data communication apparatus, for example facsimile apparatus, are equipped with a private communication function for transmitting messages only to a limited group of persons. However, in the use of such a function, the entire document to be transmitted is treated as confidential or private. Therefore, even in a case where only a portion of a page of the document has to be distributed as confidential to limited recepients, the entire page has to be treated as confidential. Consequently, in such a case, the remaining portions of the page cannot be received in the usual manner as facsimile transmission.